


Beastly Tidings

by fob_Benzedrine23



Category: Dragons - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Claiming, Dragons, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Possessive Sex, may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fob_Benzedrine23/pseuds/fob_Benzedrine23
Summary: (Newbie, please don't judge as I also suck at summeries. :D)It's been three years since the barrier has broken, and Monsters have settled on the Surface, happily starting their lives without worrying about being sent back. A punny, lazy Skeleton Monster however, worries over the resets, and being sent back into the hell of reliving everything over again. Despite him working constantly, he still wonders if it'll happen.Eleanore Rowell, or Ellie for short, lives a quiet life on her own, except for when she has to head over her Father's council. Even then she tends to work a small job at a Café to pass the time, but she's noticed something strange happening to the Dragons in her area and she has no way of stopping it until she finds out who's causing it.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> All characters, but my own, are not owned by me. They are owned by Toby Fox.

Three years ago, Ebott City heard the beginning of a new start. The once quiet Mount Ebott, which for sometime, had been believed as a normal Mountain, had opened up to the Humans below of an underground that held many kinds of Monsters, some larger than a one story building. Each monster was a different size, some were the hight of an average human male, other's were at least 12 feet high! This news had startled the town Mayor, as well as the rest of the Human race, but over time, we grew to accept them... Well, most of them. There was a large sum of people who didn't accept the fact that Monsters were able to intigrate into society, 'fearing' for their children and what the Monster's could do, believing that they were powerful beings, but a small group of hateful humans found out just how 'weak' they were.

I just wish that my kind wasn't associated with them, as we're completely different in many ways. One, is the fact that we aren't actually human, but a human 'form' to blend in thanks to our Ancestors during the War. It was the only way to keep us from going extinct, so we adapted to survive. Another, is the fact that, just like Monsters, we wield magic, but ours doesn't corrispond with our souls. Our Magic represents our Dragon forms. Example, if your a white dragon, you wield either Ice magic or, rarely, the manipulation of crystals, though most humans call it Crystallokinesis, but it all depends. Sometimes it's a combination of two, like me. My mother was a water Drake, a dragon that has four limbs instead of six, and my father was an Ice and the rare Crystallokinesis, which hasn't been seen in many Dragons. Now, we have a Council that meets once a month for updates, as we've noticed something has been happening to the Male's of our race.

"Eleanore, are you even paying attention?" Ineth, a dark-skinned man, asked, as I nodded slightly.

Ineth is our Ice Dragon within the Council, but not very cool in personality, as his father was a Fire drake. Honestly, I don't know how their relationship worked, but I suppose that it worked out somehow.

"I agree that we should search for the culprit practically poisoning our males, but without anything to point us in a direction we need, we can't do anything at the moment." I sighed, rubbing my electric blue eyes tiredly, as we've been in this meeting all morning, on the same topic that we've tried to resolve all morning, " For now, have some patrols on the targetted neighborhoods, and see who gets targetted next. Maybe we can step in before someone else gets killed this time." I stated firmly, looking at everyone carefully, getting nods of agreement.

"Of course, but there is something else we'd like to mention, if you'll let me?" Kraiden, our Earth dragon, asked, getting a nod from me, so he sighed, continuing, "We are hoping to have the King and Queen of Monsters, as well as their Judge, come in, hopefully see if they'll help us stop what's happening."

I pondered it a moment. It would be easier to look for the Killer and stop what's happening with the help of the Royal Guard. From what I've heard, their pretty efficient with their orders, as well as their Captain, Undyne, who pushes her fellow monsters to get things done. I nodded, sighing lightly, but smiled.

"Alright, if you can get them to come in at the end of the week, we'll postpone the rest of meeting till Friday." I told him, getting a nod from the blonde, and stood ending the meeting.

As the Dragons filed slowly out, Lienne, a Water Dragon, walked up to me smiling lightly. 

"You know we all want this genocide to stop, right?" She asked lightly, getting a small shake of the head from me, my long Auburn hair slightly coverin my left eye, despite barely using any force.

" I know, but we can't do anything yet." I sighed, crossing my arms, my light jacket failing at keeping me warm as I felt goosebumps rising on my arms from the movement.

Lienne blinked her light brown eyes owlishly, as if figuring out what to say, reminding me of when we were younger and her mother gave us the same look after we pointed something out during a meeting we would listen in on. I chuckled softly, and noticed that we were the only ones in the hall, and pointed to the door.

"Let's get going. We'll continue this conversation at the next meeting, hopefully soon." I suggested, getting a nod from Lienne.

"Okay.." Lienne agreed, as we both left the building. 

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter, and I know it was short. Hopefully I can get the next chapter longer while also adding in our punny skeleton. Honestly, this was just to see if you guys like it, so let me know if you do by leaving a comment and Kudos!


	2. A Skele-ton of Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanore has to work while dealing with customers who should really understand the meaning of keeping quiet about other customers. 
> 
> Sans hates getting up, but at the expense of his bro getting his coffee, he'll deal with it.. Maybe get the cashier's number while he's at it..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby Fox own his undertale characters, while I own my characters and idea.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned, rolling over to turn the gods damned alarm clock, slapping my nightstand the first try, then finally turned the alarm off. Why was it even made in the first place? I stretched, my back popping in several places, making me sigh in relief. Sitting up, I seen myself in the mirror on the dresser, auburn hair everywhere while being poofed out like a poodle, my eyes looked dead despite the fact that I'm just tired. Excluding the fact my hair was everywhere, which I could fix after a shower, my shirt rode up slightly to show my stomach, and my sleeve was pulled down to show my bra strap. I rolled my eyes, and crawled out of bed, getting ready for a shower to start the day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SANS! GET UP YOU LAZYBONES!"

I peeled my sockets open tiredly, not getting much sleep during the night. The kid having gone through so any resets, and the ones where Chara possessed Frisk, forcing over 50 resets of Genocide. Despite how long we've been on the Surface, I've nearly went full Beast from some really bad nightmares.

"i'm up bro." I called down, grunting as I sat up in bed, looking my room over, exausted, seeing my trash tornado in the corner picking up trash and some stray socks I must have left in the floor.

I shrugged slightly, thinking that I'll pick it them up later. Yawning, I 'ported out of bed, putting my ketchup-stained hoodie on, paps has tried so many times to get that stain out, and my shorts, being careful in putting my tail through the hole in the back, and 'ported downstairs into the kitchen, smelling bacon. Huh, paps must be in a great mood if he's making someting other than spaghetti for breakfast, which is better than when he made it in the Underground. Don't get me wrong, I love my bro, but sometimes I couldn't stomach his food. Though, since we've been on the Surface, paps has taken classes to grow his 'CULINARY ETIQUETTE', as he says. I walked over to the table, noticing, paps' tail swinging happily, and rose a brow bone while sitting at the table.

"what's up bro? something egging ya?" I asked, smiling proudly when Paps' tail stopped mid swing, then went back at it.

"I WILLL NOT LET YOUR GODS AWFUL PUNS RUIN MY MORNING, BUT IF YOU MUST KNOW, I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW TODAY." paps explained, placing a plate of pancakes and bacon, as well as a full bottle of ketchup, in front of me.

"where at?" I asked curiously, taking a drink from my ketchup bottle, licking at my muzzle to get any stray drops of ketchup off.

"A RESTARAUNT IN THE HUMAN PART OF THE CITY." Paps said, sitting on the other side of the table with his plate in front of him.

I growled softly hearing this, and narrowed my eye sockets at him.

"paps, you know not to go into the human part of the city. what if they-"

"DUST ME? I DOUBT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE DUSTED BROTHER. NYEH HEHEHE!" Paps answered, after cutting me off, smiling brightly at me, making me chuckle.

"You're so cool, bro." I stated, getting a happy happy 'NYEH' in response.

"OF COURSE I AM GREAT. WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" paps stated, as I shrugged.

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence until I had to leave for work, meaning that I would be at the park with my hotdog stand.

"Bother, Before You Go To Work, Would You Stop By Muffet's For My Usual?" paps asked from the sink quietly.

"sure bro.." I agreed, eying him silently, noticing his tail twitching slightly despite how hard he was trying to be happy. 'must be nervous..' I thought, standing up. "i'll be back bro. don't get too bonely without me." I told him, chuckling as I nearly missed his cry of despair while 'porting out of the house and into an empty ally.

Shoving my hands into my hoodie pockets, I casually walked out from the ally, noting how far I was from Muffet's, the only place that paps will eat from that isn't a 'grease trap' as he says. Having purposefully keeping this distance so I could enjoy the walk, ignoring the humans intentionally moving out of my way. Not that it really bothered me in the first place. Half a block away I seen Muffet's sign lit up in purple and silver neon lights from the dull, muggy weather the Surface had today. Grunting slightly, I noticed a human male lingering outside near the entrance of Muffet's, glaring slightly at whoever was inside while on the phone. It seemed the conversation lasted a moment before he hung up, while I caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a red viper on his wrist as I got closer before he walked in.

I sighed, deciding not to think too much about it as I opened the door. The quiet chatter of the customers bouncing through my skull as their souls seemed to hum in happiness. I looked around the quaint café Muffet ran, seeing spiders taking orders to tables as some human customers openly stared at the spiders in disgust, I huffed, rolling my eyelights as I stood in line. Humans never learn.

"Ms. Loox! Your to go order is ready!" A soft but sure feminine voice called at the front, catching my interest, as I focused on the long, curly red hair of a human female who seemed to look at me for a short moment before giving her full attention to an old woman, who was after the Loox, in front of her, quickly taking the order and money quickly, and efficiently, with a polite smile.

I zoned out for a moment, just watching her, until I was forced into reality again once I heard,

"Sir, I am very sorry for the misunderstanding you may have had, but this is a Monster- owned Establishment, and the pasteries we serve are for both humans AND monsters. If you had wanted a 'human' owned Café, you should have went to the bakery down the street."

Realizing it was the red headed woman, I noticed she was getting frustrated with the male I'd seen outside, who had his hand near his waist.. I growled low enough that anyone near me would have thought it was someone's stomach growling, but Muffet's spiders and the other monsters in the building seemed to realize what was going on as they quieted down, leying me catch what the male said.

"You stupid Monster Fucker, betraying your own kind. I bet your parents were disappointed when they found out, guess they won't care when I get rid of you girly." He said, pulling out the gun and pointing the barrel of the weapon at her, "It's a shame though, I could have let you earn your way back to being a decent human being, especially with those curves of yours."

I snarled, 'porting behind him, and grabbed his wrist tightly, noting absently how the human woman watched me in seemingly awe. I sqeezed the human male's wrist tightly, hearing a faint snap of his wrist as the bone beneath my hand snapped from the pressure, hearing him yell out in pain as he dropped the gun. Glancing at the woman I caught the scent of lavender, the smell of salt off the ocean water and cherry blossom scented bath salts when she moved quickly to grab the gun.

"ya know, it's not very manly to try and shoot a woman that wasn't telling a fibula. you should have went to that bakery. now, i'm a very humerous skeleton myself, but that was a bit low mentioning that you wanted to bone the poor cashier lady before you killed her. i REALLY hate humans like you who think that targetting less fortunate souls will give you some form of power trip." I stated calmly, feeling my magic build up, ready to be released, " people like you make me sick, but let this be a warning for you. you show yourself in here again, and you'll H A V E A B A D T I M E." I said letting my magic spark in my socket for the male to see, smirking slightly when he nodded his head frantically.

Growling, I shoved him towards the doors, watching him stumble while holding his wrist.

" You didn't have to defend me, you know." I glanced at her, raising a brow, as she smiled kindly up at me. My tail swung lazily, but cusiously, almost like a cat as I turned to her, " But I'm grateful you did, thank you." 

As she thanked me, I listened to her soul pulsing calmly. I nodded slightly, still listening to her soul as my magic calmed.

" no problem, Kid." I said, watching as her eye twitched slightly.

" I'm not a kid. My name's Eleanore, but most friends call me Ellie, if you want to call me anything." She greeted, holding a hand out for me to shake.

" name's sans, sans the skeleton." I spoke, taking her hand, and smiled cheekily as I heard my favorite sound.

PPPPPFFFFFFTTTT!

Laughing, I watched as Ellie chuckled lightly, shaking her head as if she was disappointed.

"whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." I stated, proud of my work, as I looked down at her smugly, watching as she struggled to keep from laughing, if her shoulders shaking from silent laughter was any indication.

"All jokes aside, Sans without the skeleton, is there anything you would like?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"a white chocolate mocha and two strawberry jelly-filled spider donuts to go." I ordered lightly, pulling out the money, chuckling at her joke.

"Free of charge, Sans. My way of saying, 'Thank You'." Ellie insisted, closing my clawed hand over the money.

I stared at her small hands covering my one large hand, then looked up at her, trying to understand why she would give food away since Muffet doesn't give anything away for free.

"I don't think she'll mind, and the spiders will be letting her know what happened today. She'll be grateful, really." She assured me, handing me a small bag and the coffee, which I hadn't noticed was there.

I took them, and nodded slightly at her, as she smiled at me.

"Have a nice day, Sans." She chuckled, and shooed me away playfully.

"you too, kid." I teased, winking at her as I left, having noticed a blush appearing on her cheeks.

I 'ported home, not wanting to linger long, setting paps' donuts on the table with his coffee, opening my hand that had my money that had my money that I wanted to hand her, seeing a white folded paper with it. Opening it, I seen a phone number and Ellie's name with a small note.

'Thanks bone boy for the save and the joke, really "lifted my spirits" today. Feel free to message me whatever, Eleanore 

xxx-xxx-xxxx'

I snorted, pondering over it. This is human is something else, I thought softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.
> 
> Remember to leave comments and Kudos!


	3. Oh What A Day This Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie's Point of View from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby Fox own his undertale characters, while I own my characters and idea.

It was some time after I got out of the shower, as I enjoyed taking long ones, and glanced at the fogged up mirror as mist curled around the bathroom ceiling and me. Smiling lightly, I focused carefully, as the water in the mist had been formed to the gaslike state from the heat, conjoined to form a large sphere, and my gaze slowly turned towards the bathtub as the sphere followed hovering over it. I blinked, and the sphere broke apart, water falling into the tub. 

I chuckled, drying myself off, leaving the bathroom, towel wrapped around my waist. Walking over to my dresser, I hummed softly as I got ready. Within ten minutes, I was downstairs and in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee as I snagged a banana from the fruit bowl on the island counter, a mock breakfast for myself. 

I looked out my kitchen window, frowning slightly as the neighbors put up signs in front of their yards, despicable names towards all of monster kind written on the signs, showing the whole neighborhood what they think of them. Disgusted with the humans surrounding me, I huffed, walking over to my hanging cabinet, and opened the cabinet door, pulling out a travel mug that had a phrase written on it.

'Get back to me when I'm awake.'

I poured some coffee in it, adding milk and plenty of sugar to it, before heading outside, locking up the house, and checked my phone, smiling proudly as I still had plenty of time to get to Muffet's to clock in. 

Muffet is a spider monster, who is pretty small, as she's only 8 foot and 3 inches tall, and looks very similar to an actual spider, except for the fact that she can talk. Half the time we barely get business besides the rare humans, who think their brave enough, and some monsters that had been her previous regulars underground. She's very persuasive at getting people to pay more than what they should, and that's why I work with her. A year or so after they had left the mountain, or Underground as most monsters still call it, businesses that were run by monsters had sprung up in town out of nowhere, and at the time, Muffet needed a more 'human' approach. 

I was starting out in the world on my own, newly pledged Council leader, and... Broke as can be. I may have had my Dad's inheritance he had given to me from his will after he had died, but it was for emergencies only. Apparently being homeless wasn't much of an emergency, who knew? Sarcasm aside, I decided to try my hand at making a living actually trying to work, instead of receiving handouts from my aunt and uncle, and miraculously came about an ad that was posted on the undernet, a website Monsters use frequently, which had been created by the Royal Scientist Alphys, a rather shy monster I realize later, who had also created Mettaton, a rather snobbish robot honestly. I don't know what exactly happened the day I had went in for an interview, but I had walked up to the counter and greeted Muffet kindly, when one of her spiders had come down right in front of me, just hanging from it's string of web.

Never knew it was a test, and not an interview, till after I had carefully plucked the spider from its web, and held it in my hand as I smiled softly at it.

"You're a friendly little guy, huh?" I had asked, and was startled when Muffet had started LAUGHING.

I was hired on the spot, and had been told to start a week from that day at the same time, surprising me.

Now, as I parked behind Muffet's Café, I mostly work front register, and sometimes help in the kitchen, while she gets her baking done during the hours I'm there. Usually I have to run some humans out if they're being too rowdy or disturbing other customers.

"Morning, Muffet." I greeted her, hanging my purse and coat up on the coat rack near the back door, quickly throwing an apron on, tying it as I walked over to a screen by the kitchen door, clocking in.

"Good morning dearie, ready to start the day I hope?" The friendly spider monster asked, not bothering to look over her shoulder to greet me as all six of her arms were busy with grabbing, pouring and stirring ingredients.

"Always am, Muffet." I chuckled, heading upfront to put chairs down, turn the lights on, and finally unlock the doors while turning the 'Closed' sign over to 'Open'.

As the day went on, humans and monsters alike came in, each with a different greeting for me as I know most of the usuals. It was quiet, despite the chatter of the customers, that is, till I spotted a man just glaring into the café while he was on the phone. Don't get me wrong, I've seen others do the same thing, only not to the extent that it felt like he was glaring at me.

I ignored the man for now, hearing the bell jingle as another customer came in while I was taking Ms. Loox's order.

"Alright, your order will be ready in just a moment, Ms. Loox." I told her, smiling kindly, as she payed me the required amount of gold, not noticing the jingle of the bell again.

Despite the change in currency for monsters, Muffet still insisted that they paid her with gold, knowing some would prefer to keep tradition.

As Ms. Loox stepped to the side, and older woman, possibly in her 70's, stepped up with a kind smile, looking up at me slightly.

"One order of spider cider and a spider donut for here, please, dear." She ordered politely.

"Of course, Mrs. Waughs. Nothing for your husband today?" I asked, ringing up her order as I took the money from her.

"Unfortunately no. He's wanting to go on a 'diet' as he says. I've told him multiple times that monster food doesn't have the same qualities as our food, but does he ever listen?" Mrs. Waughs ranted, huffing slightly as I gave a soft giggle.

"Maybe you should get him a pamphlet that could explain to him about the monster food? It might help." I suggested, handing her change back, as she nodded slightly. 

"I'll do just that. Thank you, dear." She said, smilong gratefully, as she went to sit with her husband.

'Not all humans are bad', I mused as I glanced at one of the spiders, who sat Ms. Loox's order down.

"Ms. Loox! Your to go order is ready!" I called, smiling as she was on the other side of the café talking with another customer, and glanced at the line, spotting what seemed to be a seven foot skeleton monster, wearing a blue hoodie jacket with his hood up. I gave him a once over one last time, before giving Ms.Loox a smile.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Loox!" I called as she left.

Soon I came face to face with the man that had stood outside.

"Afternoon, Sir. What can I get you today?" I asked, smiling kindly despite being on edge, and if I had been in tune with my soul, I'm certain half of the monsters here would be looking at me in worry. 

"I want two regular donuts to go. Not that spider dust shit you use. Plain. Donuts. Got that? Oh, and your number." He ordered gruffly and rudely, while openly eyeballing my chest.

"Sir, I am very sorry for the misunderstanding you may have had, but this is a Monster- owned Establishment, and the pasteries we serve are for both humans AND monsters. If you had wanted a 'human' owned Café, you should have went to the bakery down the street." I stated firmly, narrowing my eyes slightly at the man, trying my hardest not to slap him or encase him in ice. 

"You stupid Monster Fucker, betraying your own kind. I bet your parents were disappointed when they found out, guess they won't care when I get rid of you girly." He stated, narrowing his eyes at me, pulling out a gun, pointed straight at my chest, "It's a shame though, I could have let you earn your way back to being a decent human being, especially with those curves of yours." He finished, eyeing me up. 

I heard a snarl from the back slightly, as the skeleton monster from earlier appeared beside the man, and watched as he grabbed the man's wrist tightly, while I watched in awe. I heard a faint snap of the man's wrist, and watched him yell out in pain as he dropped the gun, not bothering to help him as he deserved it. I moved quickly to grab the gun, not wanting to let the weapon go off in the building with casualties if it wasn't on safety lock. 

"ya know, it's not very manly to try and shoot a woman that wasn't telling a fibula. you should have went to that bakery. now, i'm a very humerous skeleton myself, but that was a bit low mentioning that you wanted to bone the poor cashier lady before you killed her. i REALLY hate humans like you who think that targetting less fortunate souls will give you some form of power trip." The skeleton stated calmly, as I felt what seemed to be a feint blue haze surrounded the three of us, while some of the spiders near me scuttled away. " people like you make me sick, but let this be a warning for you. you show yourself in here again, and you'll H A V E A B A D T I M E." I heard the skeleton say, as I glanced up to see him smirking slightly down at the man as he nodded his head frantically, terrified.

The skeleton growled at the man, shoving him towards the doors with a huff.

" You didn't have to defend me, you know." I said softly looking up at him as he turned towards me, noticing his tail, which I just seen after the whole fiasco, swinging lazily, smiling up at him, " But I'm grateful you did, thank you." 

He nodded slightly, as I noticed the haze seemed to die down, but it felt as though it was still circling me. Very calmly.

" no problem, Kid." The skeleton said, as my eye twitched slightly at being called a kid. 

" I'm not a kid. My name's Eleanore, but most friends call me Ellie, if you want to call me anything." I greeted, holding a hand out for him to shake.

" name's sans, sans the skeleton." He spoke, taking my hand, as he smiled cheekily down at me.

PPPPPFFFFFFTTTT!

I watched as he laughed, holding his, possibly, non-existant stomach as I shook my head as if I was disappointed.

"whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." He stated, seeming proud of his work, as he looked down at me smugly, watching as I struggled to keep from laughing. My shoulders shaking silently.

"All jokes aside, Sans without the skeleton, is there anything you would like?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"a white chocolate mocha and two strawberry jelly-filled spider donuts to go." He ordered lightly, pulling out the money, chuckling at my joke, as I smiled proudly. 

"Free of charge, Sans. My way of saying, 'Thank You'." I insisted, closing his clawed hand over the money.

"I don't think she'll mind, and the spiders will be letting her know what happened today. She'll be grateful, really." I assured him, feeling as though he was questioning my kindness for something else, handing him a small bag and the coffee.

He took them, and nodded slightly as he glanced down at me as I smiled at him. 

"Have a nice day, Sans." I chuckled, and shooed him away playfully.

"you too, kid." He teased, winking at me as he left, and I prayed to the gods that he didn't see my blush, not realizing the haze was still cicling me.

It seemed the rest of the day wasn't very eventful, and as I closed the café up, having finished cleaning it already, I felt a buzz in my back pocket. I pulled my phone out, seeing a message from an unknown number. 

Unknown: knock knock

Me: Who's there? 

Unknown: ya

Me: Ya who?

Unknown: no need to get too excited, kid. ;)

I snorted, as I changed the contact name, while sending a message back, putting my phone back in my pocket, to check with Muffet if she needed anything.

\-----------------------------------

Cherry🍒: So you took up my offer? Got too bonely did ya? Don't worry, big guy, no need to knock me over with praise.

I snorted as I read the message, rolling my eyelights.

me: well played, kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea floating in my head and wanted to share it. Enjoy my terrible writing.


End file.
